


221b - Frosted Streets and Burning Hearts

by Anarion



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Follow-Up Story, Friends to Lovers, Gift Exchange, Harry is a good sister, Humor, John is oblivious, M/M, Sherlock takes matters in his own hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: "Harry...  I know you're better with women, but. . . can you keep an eye to see if you think he's interested?"





	221b - Frosted Streets and Burning Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasing_the_sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_the_sterek/gifts).

> You really need to read ['Frosted Street'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460262) by chasing_the_sterek first for this to make sense.

"Harry... I know you're better with women, but. . . can you keep an eye to see if you think he's interested?" 

Harry smiles down at him. "Consider it done."

***

When Harry and John enter the flat, Sherlock is in the kitchen, making tea. He makes it exactly the way John likes and he brings out John’s favourite biscuits. Sherlock is attentive and polite the whole time and _ he keeps gently touching John_ and Harry looks at John like he lost his brain somewhere. John is actually contemplating that himself.

Before she leaves, she pulls him out onto the landing and whispers, “Are you blind?”

John returns to the living room. Sherlock is stretched out on the sofa, pretending to read a scientific journal. John stops right next to the sofa, hands on his hips, and glares at Sherlock.

“You done with your charade?”

“Charade? I was just trying to make you see what I thought was obvious.”

“Obvious? Wait. Does that mean you _are_ interested?”

“John. Really. Have you seen me being accommodating to anyone but you? You know, until today I actually thought _you_ were a Debbie Macdonald.”

“So you did.”

“Did what?”

“Listen in when I was talking to Harry on the stairs.”

"I would never. Now please ask me out, before I have to go and fuck a book.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chasing_the_sterek and I take turns to write little accompanying pieces to each other's stories.  
This time she upped the ante response-time-wise.  
Your turn! :P
> 
> .


End file.
